


Child of Lilith

by Asexual_Ravioli



Series: Mikasa Ackerman X Annie Leonhardt Shorts [18]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Demons, F/F, Nuns, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/pseuds/Asexual_Ravioli
Summary: An irresistible encounter.





	Child of Lilith

The convent’s mattresses were stale and lumpy. Mikasa groggily turned her body on it and faced the open window. The summer air was blowing in, hot and seductive. She heard night bugs singing their siren songs. Her eyes were shut but…she opened them, aware of someone watching her.

What she saw made her sit up in shock. A beautiful woman was lounging on the window sill. Naked.

“Good evening,” the woman said evenly, as if she were passing Mikasa on the trails that wound around the convent.

Mikasa didn’t say anything. Something was wrong, she realized as the woman stood up and strode toward her bed. Her whole body was covered in rough, dark purple scales, ending at her face which had human skin. Her pupils were like that of the cats that the nuns had Mikasa feed each morning, oval and huge. Black. Two small horns, curled and purple, rested atop the head of the “woman.”

Mikasa inched back on the bed as the thing climbed onto it.

“Now,” the thing said in a low voice, “save all the questions about whether or not you’re dreaming. You are wide awake, staring at the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen. And what’s more, she wants you very, very badly.”

“You are not a woman,” Mikasa whispered.

The thing shrugged and grinned, showing off sharp white teeth.

“Astute,” it said. The thing was practically straddling her. Mikasa didn’t dare to touch it. “What’s your name?” the thing asked with a glint in its cat’s eyes.

“M-Mikasa. I’m studying to be—”

“A nun? Hmph. How foolish. It isn’t what you expected, is it?”

“It’s…it’s about what I…”

“Not very exciting. Or…enticing,” the thing said with a sad shake of her head, resting a hand—actually more like a sharp, blackened claw—on Mikasa’s knee, through the sheets on her bed. Their faces were close, but Mikasa knew that if she touched her, something bad would happen. Something against God.

“They call me a ‘child of Lilith,’” the thing said. “But I don’t like that name. Call me Annie.”

Mikasa nodded.

“Now that the usual pleasantries have ended…” Her claw raised up, cupping Mikasa’s chin. Mikasa’s heart hammered, her skin sweating.

“I don’t want this,” Mikasa said.

“A lie,” Annie snapped. “Don’t you feel yourself growing wet?” She leaned in even closer and inhaled deeply. “I can smell you,” she whispered.

Mikasa quaked, putting a hand in the center of Annie’s chest, intending to push her away. Instead, her hand laid there gently, and Mikasa leaned ever so slightly closer.

“God help you,” the demon whispered, and they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> For Dani's Mikannie Week 2018.
> 
>  
> 
> [More Mikannie hijinks to be had on my tumblr](https://erurink.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I almost forget to tell you I have a [writing only tumblr](https://erurink-is-writing.tumblr.com) where I post both Eruri and Mikannie.
> 
> Thank you for your continued kudos, friends. I love you.


End file.
